This invention relates to pneumatic tube systems and to an apparatus and method for fastening pneumatic tubing used in such systems. The pneumatic tubing is used for transporting items from one location to another by differential pressure. Specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for fastening sections of such pneumatic tubing.
Systems which transport items between stations by pneumatic pressure are known in the prior art. Some prior art transfer systems include pneumatic tubing in which items are moved between a service provider station and a customer station in a carrier that is moved through a transfer conduit. The carrier is moved through the transfer conduit responsive to differential pressure that is selectively produced in areas of the conduit. The differential pressure is commonly produced by producing negative pressure in the area into which the carrier is to be moved, and/or by producing a positive pressure in the area behind the carrier, or both. In either event the relative differential pressure between the areas in front and behind the carrier propels it through the transfer conduit. Systems of this type are commonly provided in drive-through banking applications by Diebold, Incorporated, the Assignee of the present invention. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,891, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Another example of a pneumatic transfer system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,057, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In prior art pneumatic transfer systems the connecting or fastening together of the individual tubes for use in the pneumatic system can be time consuming and difficult. Large clamps and large seals involving numerous components are often needed to hold the tubing sections together. The size and weight of the tubing sections and clamps can make proper tube alignment difficult during handling and clamping. Thus, without proper sealing alignment the clamped tubing sections are susceptible to misalignment and leakage of differential pressure which is undesirable for efficient transfer of the carrier during operation.
Thus, there exists a need for a pneumatic tubing fastening apparatus and process in which the fastening clamp itself contributes to the proper alignment of the tubes during fastening. There further exists a need for a process that produces a more efficient and economical pneumatic tubing fastening.
It is an object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for fastening pneumatic tubing.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method of fastening pneumatic tubing with a clamp apparatus which contributes to tubing alignment during the fastening.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method of fastening pneumatic tubing with a clamp apparatus having a tapered portion for guiding a first tube flange and a second tube flange longitudinally toward each other during the fastening.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method of fastening pneumatic tubing with a clamp apparatus having at least one retainer portion for guiding a first tube flange and a second tube flange toward circumferential alignment during the fastening.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method of fastening pneumatic tubing for a pneumatic transfer apparatus for transporting items between a first station and a second station.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method of fastening pneumatic tubing for a pneumatic transfer apparatus for transporting an item carrier between a first user station and a second user station.
It is a further object of an exemplary form of the present invention to provide a method of fastening pneumatic tubing which is reliable and economical.
Further objects of exemplary forms of the present invention will be made apparent in the following Best Mode for Carrying Out Invention and the appended claims.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in one exemplary form of the invention by an apparatus and method for fastening together sections of pneumatic tubing. The pneumatic tubing includes a first pneumatic tube portion having a first flange and a second pneumatic tube portion having a second flange. The first flange includes a first flange face and the second flange includes a second flange face. The first flange further includes a first outer circumferential edge and the second flange further includes a second outer circumferential edge. The first flange extends about a first longitudinal axis and the second flange extends about a second longitudinal axis.
A clamp apparatus includes a circumferential band portion, at least one retainer portion, and an adjusting device. The adjusting device is in operative connection with the band portion. Each retainer portion includes in cross section a pair of spaced walls, at least one of which includes a tapered portion. Tightening of the adjusting device results in tightening of the clamp apparatus by reducing the diameter of the area bounded by the circumferential band portion.
The exemplary form of the fastening method includes positioning the first and second tubing portions with the first and second flange portions in generally opposed, abutting relation such that the first and second circumferential axes are generally in alignment. The clamp apparatus is positioned adjacent the first flange and the second flange so that at least a portion of the first flange and at least a portion of the second flange are disposed between the spaced walls of the retainer portion. The method further includes tightening the adjusting device so that the tapered portion longitudinally urges the first flange face and the second flange face to move relatively toward an abutting relationship with each other. Tightening the adjusting device causes the at least one retainer portion to urge the first edge and the second edge toward circumferential alignment.
The exemplary method also provides for sealing of the portions of the adjacent pneumatic tubing sections in generally air-tight relation. A resilient seal is positioned in intermediate relation of the band portion and the first and second flanges. During the tightening of the clamp apparatus the seal is urged into abutting relation with the adjacent flange edges resulting in the first flange becoming sealed in fluid tight relation with the second flange. As a result significant differential pressure within the interior area of the tube is not lost in the area of the joint and the tubing portions are aligned to minimize discontinuities in the interior of the tubing wall on which a passing carrier may catch or which may damage seals on a moving carrier.
The apparatus and method of the exemplary embodiment provide for aligned and sealed pneumatic tubing sections for a pneumatic transfer apparatus for transporting a carrier between a first user station and a second user station. A transfer conduit including the fastened pneumatic tubing extends between a service provider station and a customer station. A differential pressure generating mechanism is connected to the transfer conduit so as to selectively provide a relatively lower pressure in the conduit adjacent to either the service provider station or the customer station. A carrier is movable in response to differential pressure between the service provider station and the customer station. Items may be carried on or within the carrier between the service provider and the customer for purposes of carrying out transactions such as financial transactions.